A Siren's Song
by NotFragile
Summary: A new teen moves into White Chapel and immediately attracts Ethan with her beautiful voice. Sarah is jealous and warns Ethan to stay away from Ariel. Of course, he doesn't listen. But Ariel's not all beauty and voice; she's a mermaid; a siren to be exact.


**A Siren's Song**

**A "My Babysitter's A Vampire" two shot**

**Setting: A new teen moves into White Chapel and immediately attracts Ethan with her beautiful voice. Sarah is jealous and warns Ethan to stay away from Ariel. Of course, he doesn't listen. But Ariel's not all beauty and voice; she's a mermaid; a siren to be exact: She lures boys in and then….kills them. Will Sarah save Ethan? Will Sarah and Ethan admit their feelings for each other?**

**Pairing: Sarah/Ethan**

**Rating: T for Erica's dirty mouth, Sarah's jealously dirty mouth, and Ariel's….well, you'll see.**

**Author's Note: And no, this isn't a story: Just a two part one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

Gossip travels fast. The news that a new student would arrive at White Chapel High School explodes all over the school.

"I heard that it's a chick and she's hot," Benny boasts to Ethan while walking down the hall on a Friday morning.

"Do you even know her name?" Ethan asks.

"Nope, but she's hot."

The crowd parts at the end of the corridor and a girl with blonde ringlets, blue eyes that look like the sea, and long eyelashes, walks down the hall.

"Whoa…." The boys say in unison.

"What's with you dorks?" Erica asks as she and Sarah walk up to the two boys.

Erica takes a long sip from her coffee mug filled with blood.

"That new chick is hot," Benny gaps.

"Gasp! She's prettier than me!" Erica gasps.

"Uh, duh! She's smoking!" Benny rolls his eyes.

Erica hisses at him.

"You still scare me."

"Why are all of the guys staring at her like she's a bag of blood?" Sarah asks.

"Uh, are you blind?" Benny smirks, "Uh no, she's walking this way. How does my breath smell?"

"Like a shoe."

"Good!"

The girl walks up to Ethan. Literally; there are only a few centimeters separating them.

"Hi," Her high-pitched voice pierces the air.

"Hi," Ethan stutters.

"Oh, come on! How come he always get the best girls?" Benny wails.

Erica and Benny walk away. Sarah, more slowly, walks away.

"I'm Ariel," Ariel whispers flirty.

"Like the mermaid?" He jokes.

"What does that mean? I'm not a mermaid! Who's a mermaid?" She says quickly.

"No one; I mean, sorry," He apologies.

"It's ok. Let's start over. I'm Ariel," She steps closer, "What's your name?"

"E-E-Ethan," He stutters.

"How about we…."study" at your place later tonight? I'll need help with…..French homework." She blows in his face.

"S-S-Sure."

"Ok, see ya," Ariel stalks down the hall.

Benny walks up behind Ethan.

"Lucky dude! Someone's about to get his make out on tonight!"

"I think I'm about to throw up."

"Make sure you brush your teeth. Don't want to make out with a hot girl with a terrible breath."

They both walk to their class. Little did they know; Sarah is listening to the conversation with jealously coursing throughout her body.

~MBAV~~~~~

"Ethan, wait up!" Sarah shouts.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I think Ariel's bad."

Ethan laughs. "Sarah, not everything in this town is bad or supernatural."

And with that, Ethan walks away.

"UGH!"

Sarah turns around and sees Ariel.

"Back off, honey; he's mine." Then, she disappears.

~MBAV~~~~~

A book slams on the table.

"Who does that fake blonde, plastic Barbie think she is?" Sarah fumes.

"Well, well! It sounds to me someone's jealous!" Erica sings.

"Of what; that Barbie with a stupid name?"

"No, silly; you're jealous that she'll be making out with Ethan!"

Before knowing what Sarah is saying and replies hotly, "When it should be me he's making out with…."

"Aha! You're totally into Ethan!" Erica exclaims.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Sarah hisses.

"I knew it!"

"Okay, don't tell anyone!" Sarah pleads.

"I won't! I'll help you," Erica smirks.

"Where is this going?"

"You're babysitting Jane tonight, right?"

"Right….."

"And that, (Excuse Erica's language), slut is coming over tonight to get help for 'homework' right?"

"More like 'French' homework….." Sarah answers, not knowing where this is going.

"So you'll be at Ethan's house when Ariel comes over and you can stop Ariel from seducing your man!" Erica claps her hands.

"But how?"

"I don't know…."

"Erica!"

"Ok, ok! I'll get back to you on that at lunch! Geez!" Erica stalks away to her next class.

_Let's hope this will work, Sarah thinks as she also walks to her class._

~~MBAV~~~~~~~

"Ok, I've got a fool-proof plan on how to keep Ariel and Ethan away from making a baby in his room!"

"Erica, not helping!"

"Do you want to hear the plan or not?"

Sarah sighs, "Yes."

"Good. Ok, I stole Ethan's phone—" She holds up an iPhone. "—And saw that Ariel had texted him that she'll be over his house at 6:15, which is, by the way, a weird time. But Ethan's parents leave at 6:30, so they won't be doing anything sexually while his parents are there. And you get there at 6:30, bearing a lot of kid games for Jane and crap. So you'll have to use Ethan's game thingy which is in his room, where Ariel and Ethan are, and he won't do anything remotely bad in front of Jane, would he?"

"Erica, that's a great plan! Thank you!"

"Ah, I'm not finish! If that doesn't work, call me and I'll have a Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"I have no idea. YET; but just wait." Erica gets up and walks away.

~MBAV~~~~~

Benny walks through the halls searching for his missing math book.

"La, la, la."

He stops.

That voice….it was so beautiful. He runs until he finds the source of it. He finds Ariel. "Hey there, handsome."

She grabs him and he falls unconscious…..

**Later at the Morgans' House**

_**Ding, dong.**_

"I've got it!" Ethan races downstairs and opens the door.

Ariel looks up with a sexy pout on her face. "Hey you."

"Hey. So, are you ready to make out—I mean, study!" He stutters.

"Oh, nice save!" Jane laughs, "Hi, I'm Jane. I have no idea why you are with my ugly brother. You're beautiful and he's ugly."

"JANE!"

Ariel laughs. "I like your brother. I can see where you get your looks from."

Shocked, Jane walks away.

"Wow; you're good with children! Maybe we can babysit together sometimes!"

"Maybe," She winks.

"Well, hello!" Mrs. Morgan walks downstairs. "Are you a friend of Ethan's?"

"Yes; hello, I'm Ariel," Ariel shakes Mrs. Morgan's hand.

"Hello, I'm Ethan's mother!"

"You're Ethan's mother? I thought you were his older sister!"

"Aww, thank you!"

Mrs. Morgan leans over to Ethan, "I like her. Don't screw it up! Well, Ariel, we're going out for date night, Mr. Morgan and I, but you're welcome to stay for dinner! Jane's babysitter will be here! I hope you won't mind!"

"Oh, I won't! I actually do a lot of babysitting!" "Oh, good! Maybe we can give Sarah a break and call you! Honey, come on! We're going to be late! I'm sorry, my husband is slow! HONEY, I'LL BE IN THE CAR! Nice meeting you Ariel!"

"You too, Mrs. Morgan!"

"Wow. My mom loves you." "I can tell!" Ariel giggles.

"So what homework do you have?"

"Oh, just…..French." She winks.

"Ok, let's get started!" They run upstairs and enter his room. "Wow! I just love your room! Ooh, video games! My brother has some but he never lets me play!"

"Oh, well, do you want to play?"

"No, I'll sneak to his room and try to play later! Let's study!" She sits on his bed. "Ok, so what are you having trouble with?"

"I'm having trouble with….rolling my tongue."

"Oh! Uh, well, uh—"

"How about you show me how to?" She leans forward. He leans forward. Their lips meet and the doorbell rings. Ethan pulls away.

"Um, I've got to get this." "Oh, I think Jane's got the door!"

"I've got it!" Jane shouts from downstairs.

"Let's continue." Ariel pulls Ethan down onto the bed….

~MBAV~~~~~

Meanwhile, downstairs…

As soon as Jane opens the door, Sarah runs in.

"Hi Jane! Want to play Debbie Dazzle: The Video Game?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, let's go to your brother's room!"

"Wait! He has a girl in there and I think they're studying!"

"But he's the only one that has a video game console!"

"No he doesn't! My parents took it away from him and put it in the living room!"

Sarah's eyes widen and she whispers, "Oh, shit."

"What was that Sarah?" Jane asks.

"Uh, nothing! Ok, you can put the game in while I make a phone call, ok?"

"Ok!" Jane skips away.

Sarah speed dials Erica.

"So, are you in Ethan's arms yet?"

"NO! His parents took away his console!"

"Shit!"

"I know! What's Plan B?"

"Put a bucket of water over his door way and call Ariel for something stupid and she'll be so embarrassed, she'll go home!"

"Brilliant! Thanks, Erica!" She hangs up and puts Plan B into motion.

~MBAV~~~~~

"Ariel!"

Ariel sighs and pulls away from Ethan. "I'll be right back," She opens the door and senses water but it's too late. Water splashes over her and she shrieks.

"Ariel, are you ok?" Ethan rushes up to her.

"I'll be right back!" Ariel runs to the bathroom and falls down.

Sarah rushes upstairs.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but Ariel went into that bathroom!"

Sarah runs into the bathroom and gasps. Ariel is on the floor…..with a tail. Holy shit…..Ariel's a mermaid!

"Sarah, is Ariel ok?"

"Ethan, get your ass in here!"

"Language! But….what?"

Sarah sighs, "Don't you see the mermaid tail?"

"Uh, Sarah? Are you ok? Because there isn't a tail!"

Sarah looks at Ariel and sees not a tail in sight.

"Ethan, let's go back to your room. I still need help rolling my tongue," Ariel winks.

"Ok, but don't you need to get dressed?" "Right!" She exclaims.

"Sarah, can you get Ariel's bag in my room?"

"Sure! And while I'm at it, I'll clean your room!" Sarah adds sarcastically but goes and gets Ariel's bag. But curious, she looks in it and gasps.

A picture of Benny, lying on the floor, is in Ariel's bag.

~MBAV~~~~

**Meanwhile, with Benny…..**

Benny wakes in up a cage with his hands and feet tied.

"What happened?"

"My daughter brought such a fine tribute," A voice calls and reveals itself…

~MBAV~~~~

**Okay, I know I'm terrible at writing stuff like this! Please review! :)**

**~NotFragile**


End file.
